loopedtvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 1 of a Balanced Breakfast
Balanced Breakfast is the 25th episode of season 2, and part 1 of the two part season finale. Synopsis The loop is out of control and glitches are popping up all over Port Doover. Plot Characters *Luc Maxwell *Theo Merton Jr. *Sarah *Kelly *Kelli *Coach Lessard *Wilt Doover *Fortune Teller (Cameo) *Shelley *Russian Tourists (Cameo) *Glee Club Kids (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Fly (Hybrid with Theo) *Store Owner *Old Lady *Wilt's Daughter *Giant Butterfly *Cosmic Overlord Jesse *Knight Jesse *Greaser Jesse *Caveman Jesse *Robot Jesse *Dragonface Pukebutt *Stan (Cameo) *Eli (Cameo) *Clowns (Cameo) *Cowbert (Cameo) *Rover (Cameo) *Barry (Pictured) *Ronnie Trasco (Pictured) *Mel (Mentioned) Trivia *First two-part episode of the series. *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "Part of a Balanced Breakfast". *This episode goes in-depth with the backstory of how the loop started. Theo is working on a machine in the garage, trying to figure out the secret to time travel, planning on doing so by the end of the month. Meanwhile, Luc is on his skateboard and he recklessly crashes into Theo and the machine, causing him to spill Loopy Loops cereal on the machine, making it glitch out and cause the loop. *It's revealed that the radiation from the old Loopy Loops cereal is what powers the loop. *Many glitches from previous episodes re-appear in this episode. **The Giant Butterfly tears the roof off a house. (Chick Magnet) **A giant orange ball rolls across the street. (Wizard of Wacker Maze) **A U.F.O. abducts a guy. (Larping in the Loop) **Cosmic Overlord Jesse swoops by. (Dodge This) **Theo mentions Super Soldiers running around. (Wizard of Wacker Maze) **Theo mentions the resurrection of Barry. (Re-Vamp) **Theo mentions Ronnie Trasco coming back from the Savannah Dimension. (Ronnie Trasco) **A picture of a giant pink bear is seen on the chalkboard. (Port Fear) **Luc goes bald and Theo grows a beard. (Bald is Beautiful) **Luc becoming a dental robot. (4 Out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop) **Stan escaping the janitor's closet. (Monster Stink) **Eli the dragon burns down the school. (Monday Circles) **The Clowns of Birthday Cake Island try to put out the fire. (Birthday Cake Island) **The Fortune Teller appears on the bus and remind Luc that he'll end the loop. (A Fortuitous Future) **Theo turns into a half fly half human hybrid. (Theo Fly) **Dragonface Pukebutt saves Luc and Theo from falling. (She's All Bot) **Knight Jesse, Greaser Jesse, Caveman Jesse, and Robot Jesse appear in the Loopy Loops factory. (Dodge This) *Theo remembers how in "Fallout Room Boy", they met Mel in the school's time-proof fallout shelter and returns there, in attempt to get unaffected Loopy Loops cereal. *When Luc and Theo walked through the halls, The Glee Club kids were seen standing there. Just after that, they went into gym class, where they were seen being tortured by the glitches. It's not possible for them to have moved there that quickly, without being seen, but it can be argued that this was a glitch. *Luc reveals that he has a high metabolism. *Luc and Theo reuse the gilded ticket to get back into the Loopy Loops factory, just like they did in "Loopy Loops". *It's learned that Wilt Doover had an unnamed, non-speaking daughter, as well as a son. *It's revealed that Sarah is a distance descendant of Wilt Doover. We also see her father for the first time and learn that she's an only child. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Theo Episodes Category:Luc Episodes